vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial Spirit King
Summary The Celestial Spirit King is the benevolent ruler of the Celestial Spirits and the most powerful among them. He can only be summoned by breaking one of the twelve Zodiac keys. Due to the severity of his summoning conditions, he will show no mercy towards those who dare to harm his contractor. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | Unknown Name: Celestial Spirit King Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Celestial Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Immortality (Type 1), Teleportation, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Time Manipulation, Dispelling Magic, Petrification, Flight Attack Potency: Mountain level (His Meteor Blade did this much damage). Can ignore conventional durability via Galaxia Blade's petrification | Unknown (His full unrestrained power should be far stronger than when he is summoned by a Celestial Spirit Mage) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Matched Mard Geer) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class M (Stronger than LFDM Natsu) | At least Class M Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Unknown Durability: Mountain level (Survived being in the epicenter of his own attack. Took attacks from base Mard Geer) | Unknown Stamina: Fairly high, was unfazed by Mard Geer's binding thorns Range: Several kilometers with Meteor Blade, Cross-universal range with Teleportation and Clairvoyance. Standard Equipment: He carries a large sword with him, accompanying his large size. Intelligence: The Celestial Spirit King is the most powerful amongst Celestial Spirits and is renowned for his combat prowess, which even Mard Geer acknowledged as formidable even while the former was weakened by Lucy's waning stamina. He is a master swordsman fighting Mard Geer on even ground while taking care to protect Lucy and her friends that remained frozen in Alegria. He is also wily, tricking the Etherious into believing that he was trying to wipe them out with an omnidirectional attack, leading them to think he was bluffing and thus getting them to let down their guard when casting Galaxia Blade. Weaknesses: The more fatigued his summoner is, the weaker he becomes, If he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World, he will eventually fade from existence, but given the fact that he controls the portals in and out of the Celestial Spirit World, this is unlikely. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Described by Lucy as the strongest among the Celestial Spirits, the Celestial Spirit King's fighting style revolves around the use of the sword he wields while summoned to battle, employing exceedingly destructive magical attacks, generating gigantic blasts which can alter the landscape completely. His powers, however, aren't apparently limited to offense, allowing him to perform more subtle actions, such as dispelling Curses and petrifying those responsible for performing it. * Meteor Blade (メテオ ブレイド Meteo Bureido): An immensely powerful offensive technique which the Celestial Spirit King performs by putting both hands on his swords' hilt and then executing a vertical frontal slash with it. This motion causes a huge, linear blast to be generated in front of him, surging up to the sky in height and covering an incredibly long area (seemingly several kilometers) while causing astounding damage, capable of drastically changing the appearance of its elongated point of impact. The King first employed this technique during his battle with Mard Geer, but it was ineffective in striking him, with the Tartaros member remaining unharmed some meters away from the huge crater generated by Meteor Blade. * Galaxia Blade (ギャラクシア ブレイド Gyarakushia Bureido): A technique which the King employs by pointing his sword, held with both hands, towards the sky and then chanting out an incantation, causing the clouds to tear open to engulf the targeted area with a mastodontic, circular pillar of light, intense enough to have Mard Geer shield his face. Mistaken for a full frontal attack by the Tartaros member, Galaxia Blade isn't an offensive move: described as "a pure offering which erodes away the darkness", its power is to dispel spells which are foul in nature (quite possibly Curses), managing to undo Alegria's effects completely, and thus freeing the Fairy Tail members who had been absorbed by it. In addition, this move was shown encasing in stone Mard Geer, the one responsible for casting the dispelled Curse, for a limited amount of time, momentarily removing him from battle. MeteorBlade.gif|Meteor Blade GalaxiaBlade.gif|Galaxia Blade * Time Manipulation: The Celestial Spirit King has the ability to pause time indefinitely in selective locations upon appearing in Earth Land, as shown when he stopped the falling of Loke's glasses in mid-air, at the same time letting time flow normally for him and Lucy. However, he does not seem to be able to use this in combat, as he did not manipulate time in his battle against Mard Geer. * Teleportation: Inside the Celestial Spirit World, the King is capable of teleporting both himself and nearby Spirits by raising his cape, disappearing into a puff of smoke to relocate elsewhere. * Flight: The Celestial Spirit King is capable of keeping his huge figure suspended in the air at his will, whether hovering tens of meters above the ground or merely floating close to it. In addition, when directly summoned forth by an injured and distressed Lucy, the King didn't manifest himself directly at her location, instead making his appearance in the airspace above it, subsequently showing the ability to fly around at extreme speed, engulfed in light and leaving behind a trail similar to a falling star's, in order to come to her aid, at the same time gaining added momentum for his destructive attack on Plutogrim. * Clairvoyance: The Celestial Spirit King appears to have a degree of insight of what is happening in Earth Land even when he is in the Celestial Spirit World, as shown from him appearing in the former place to uphold his world's rules when Lucy claimed she would have changed them. * Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, the Celestial Spirit King cannot die, unless he is somehow forced to stay in the human world; an instance which, seeing as he's the one in charge of opening the gate to his dimension, seems remote. Key: Summoned by Lucy | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Sword Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kings Category:Spirits Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summons Category:Petrification Users Category:Tier 7